The Siblings of the World
by DiamondthePirate
Summary: Diamond,a regular middle school students,finds 4 Orbs of the colors blue,red,green,and gray.She's keeping the blue,and giving the rest to her brother and sisters.Will she regret it later?Suck at summaries.Rated T to be safe.Fire/OC *Up for Adoption*


**A/N Hi everyone!This is my first story(being posted),so I might stink at it,so if you see anything i messed up in please tell me,and no matter what I do,fanfiction keeps on taking out words in the story. So now you know what to expect in the future ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Description:I do not own Warriors**

Chapter 1:The Orbs

Someone's POV *RingRing RingRi*- shouted my alarm clock as I tried to turn it off. When I finally did,I got ready for school.

When I finshed,I quickly picked up a small sphear,color blue and white spots,and put it in my pocket,I walked out of my room,passing my still sleeping 4th grade sister Ruby,and got out of my house to the front lawn where my bigger siblings and our pet dog,Benjamin, who ran towards me and started to chew on my shoes and howling,like the wolf he is,while running back to my big brother Cobalt,who had long-ish silver hair,brown eyes,and is the role-model of our family.  
Next to him was my big sister Krystal,who had short Forest green hair,brown eyes,and is the rebel of the family. "THE BUS IS COMING,DIAMOND!"Said Krystal. As you've guess,my name is Diamond,I have dark blue hair to kinda match the really really REALLY dark brown hair I once had,brown eyes,and I'm the shyest one in the family.I ran next to my 2 siblings and got in the bus.

I was in homeroom and reading Warriors:Forest of Secrets. I love warriors and was glad Cobalt told me about it,even if he told me a spoiler before I even started it,I still love it and will continue to read it forever. As soon as I just finished it,the bell rang,telling me to go home.

When we(Krystal and Cobalt) got home,I took the sphear,which I call the water orb,out of my pocket and looked at the sky through it. It looked pretty,I could see a sea of ice crumbling away,making way for spring. I was excited for Ruby to come because while I was in school,I found 3 more orbs just like mine,but red,green,and gray.I thought it was perfect for her and my other siblings because she has dark red hair,brown eyes,and is the stealer of the family. The best part about it is that Cobalt likes to make up nicknames for us,like FireRuby,WaterDiamond,EarthKrystal,and WindCobalt. I find this cool because those are our favorite colors and are part of the 4 elements.

As soon as Ruby came home,I shouted"Cobalt,Krystal,Ruby!I have something for you!"They came except for Cobalt,but I ignored that."Better not be gay."said Krystal.I got a little mad at that,but hold it in,she loves to make us mad."No...I have these orbs!It looks like the one I have but different colors!"  
I said. Then I started to talk in a deep voice while I gave them the orbs,"Krystal,I present you,the Earth Orb,keep it for the rest of your life"I said."Caca"she said as she walked away with it. _I wonder what made her to start saying that?_I thought."And here's your Fire Orb,and I'm not going to do the speech because I already forgot what it was."I said,laughing a little."Beep you."said Ruby,(A/N she didn't say a bad word,she just said beep)as she got the orb and ran to the kitchen for dinner,with me following her.  
When I finished eating,Cobalt finaly got out of his room."Here,it's called the Wind Orb"I said,as I gave it to him."I don't want it,"he said plainly. I got mad,but tried to hold it in,and said,while I was going to his room"fine then."When I got to his room,it was small,has a little closet,a bed in the corner,and a ps3 next to the door. I placed the Orb next to his ps3,and went to my room.

"Diamond,Ruby!Time to sleep!"shouted my mom,I was already in my room,so I got ready to sleep. When I finished,and was about to go to my bed,the orb I had was glowing blue.I was confused and a little scared,but I went towards it and reached out to it. As soon as I touched it,all I remember was seeing white.

**A/N Soooo how you like it?I know it's a little short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'll post the next one when I get AT LEAST 3 reviews and no flames.**


End file.
